


Enter Stage left.

by Mybenediction1



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: Dubious Morality, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybenediction1/pseuds/Mybenediction1
Summary: Sarah has written a musical about her time in the Labyrinth - She must be stopped!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s taken me over 2 years to recover from David’s passing of this earth. Miss you Starman everyday. This is my first fic since then. Because it seems every now and then in my life... I need you.

Prologue;

Sarah Williams stood glowing with pride in the wings of the old theatre situated in the arts district of Manhattan. It was close to the Hudson River and a breath of cool air swept in through the open stage door, welcome on such a stifling day.  
Tonight was going to be opening night and Sarah couldn’t be happier. This final dress rehearsal had gone without a glitch and as the final pop of glitter sprayed down onto the stage (and during the performance onto the audience) stage hands began moving and brooms began brushing it away.  
Sarah clapped steadily as she walked onto the set via stage right.  
“Brilliant” she smiled “just keep that up for tonight.” The young actress, Lily, her ‘Mary Sue’, smiled at Sarah’s praise. Sarah was glad the actress hadn’t spotted the similarities between herself and the character of Lottie. “Glad you liked it Sarah.” She grinned, the childish character dropping from her eyes as the actress emerged. She brushed glitter off herself and made a rueful face. “Let’s hope the public like it.”  
“Break a leg.” Sarah quipped, the girl gave her a broad wink and moved off stage. Lily was only twenty and yet seemed older than Sarah. At twenty six she finally had something to show for her years.  
Puppeteers began emerging from the black draped cloth that hid them. Their puppets, so lifelike a moment ago, drooped and were collected up. Joe, the star of the show slunk out from stage left, he gave Sarah a smirk his hips rolling was his easy languid gait. Sarah gave a little shiver - he was so close to him, both in beauty and arrogance, but it wasn’t quite...  
“So... Jared“ he drawled “you were happy with him overall Sarah? Those little niggles ironed out?” Sarah nodded. Actually that was a lie, those little niggles would never be ironed out. But then he wasn’t...  
‘Jareth‘ Sarah’s mind whispered. She tried not to think of him anymore. It was Jared, it was her character that she’d made up all those years before, this musical had been in her at age fifteen, over ten years had passed and she was finally ready to share it with the world.  
But in her heart, somewhere locked away, she knew it was Jareth. She knew he was the Goblin King not the Faerie King and she knew he was still living within her dreams sometimes.  
Joe gave her a cynical look but said nothing. If his writer cum director cum hoped for future shag was happy then he was happy. He brushed back a hanging strand of long silver hair from his wig and wandered over to where she stood.  
“So after tonight... do you fancy drinks, I know an amazing gin cellar, you’d love it.” Sarah, unsurprised, grinned. She had been expecting this for sometime. Looking up at him she searched his eyes for a second. They were pretty, a pale blue outlined with a darker circle that made appear otherworldly almost. But they weren’t the eyes she dreamt of. They weren’t mismatched mocking eyes that kept her from sleep more often than she admitted. damn. She should say yes, she hadn’t exactly done a lot with her love life over the years and here was a talented and beautiful man wanting her. Hell, he was blonde, British, of a lithe build. What could the harm be? just a drink. Yes was on the tip of her tongue...  
A loud cackle in her ear broke the moment and Sarah jumped in alarm. Gary, a puppeteer, gave her a mocking air kiss as he past, his hand in his little goblin puppet that he’d used to scare her. Throwing his voice around the theatre the cackling echoed about as he disappeared again.  
“Asshole” Sarah muttered, though it was meant in good humour. She loved her team. They had supported through all of this, helping with the design and stagecraft, the creation of her creatures which were housed within her play; Labyrinth.  
The moment was lost  
“See how it goes tonight eh Joe?” Sarah parried, a slight laugh “we may all need a drink.” Joe shrugged giving her a sidewards glance and plucked glitter from his sleeve.  
“Right” he said “I need a shower, I feel like I’m covered in ten tons of glitter. It never washes off... a bit like that stuff you talk about in that bog thing. Kids ‘ul love that... but Sar seriously why glitter? I cannot get rid of it. It’s in my damn arse crack I’m convinced!” Sarah laughed and shrugged.  
“Sorry...” she turned to go to check on the puppets and the rest of the cast. Joe caught her sleeve.  
“Later then Sar?” He flashed her a smile that was almost... almost but not quite. Sarah smiled.  
“Yeah.” Turning she scurried a way.  
Damn, the man was fine and crazy about her. In the costume he was so...  
“Jared.” She murmured “it’s Jared king of the fae. Not Goblin King, not keeper of the underground and definitely not Jareth.”

Far away the goblins stirred. ‘She said his name’ they murmured to each other. ‘She needs to say her right words’ another muttered disconsolately. ‘She will’ a old one said ‘All words have power and she has many’


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one

Jareth, the Goblin King, threw the crystal sphere he’d created furiously into a wall and growled deep in his chest.  
Damn that girl. Sarah bloody Williams - champion of the Labyrinth - his bloody Labyrinth. How dare she - she create such a parody of his life’s work. How dare she profit of his failure, his despair and disappointment... His heart.  
And that... actor dressed up as a fucking parody of himself. How dare she?  
He’d watched her as she’d walked away, heard her words. Finally his name on her lips. How long had that word been sewn tight within her. She had changed his name and status in her play just so she wouldn’t have to say it. And she’s not said it these five years at least. Before that she’d occasionally ask her friends from the labyrinth about him in passing when they spoke with her. He’d allowed the visits to continue just to know she cared enough to ask, but as she grew older those visits became less and she stopped asking.

But what Sarah could never know was that he was the keeper of dreams, and he occasionally heard her call him in her mind whilst she slept. He would slip into those dreams and nightmares and taunt and tease and tempt. But he couldn’t touch her, not truly. There had been moments in some her more steamy scenarios where his hand had just hovered beside her jaw, his lips were inches from hers and she was going to give in... then blink and she was gone and he was back in his bed or on his throne or in the labyrinth as if nothing had occurred.

Sometimes when he heard the call of his name on her dreaming lips he would just choose to watch; conjuring a crystal and turning it just so.  
She never woke up at the crucial moment when he wasn’t in the dream with her. Maybe somewhere she knew instinctively that it was him and her mind awoke her from slumber. Whatever, when he watched he saw what he missed, as his ethereal self did things to Sarah and with Sarah that he’d spent ten years wishing for.  
Ten years had never seemed that long before in all his immortal life.  
Her imagination was wild and varied and as she matured he marvelled at all the games her unconscious self came up with. In that they were perfectly matched.  
Of course thathad always been the problem. He’d not realised it at first, when she’d first called him. He had thought her a spoiled stupid female like so many of her kind were. But she just hadn’t grown enough, it wasn’t until later as she faced each challenge he’d thrown at her with courage and determination, with wit and braveness that it sunk in that he’d met his match.  
It was after his face off with her in the underground tunnels beneath the labyrinth that he realised the depth of his mistake.  
it’s a piece of cake  
He had followed her progress obsessively and he knew in his heart he had lost. And when he had danced with her he had hoped she would see, that the prophesy had come true. The king of the goblins had fallen irrevocably... irrationally in love.  
But she was too young to know that then. If she had felt anything for him it was the early childlike feelings of innocent love, not the dark intense love that was swallowing him whole. That had swallowed him whole and would not let him go. Even now. Even after her rejection, even after breaking his heart completely.  
He was gratified at least that she felt something, though she hid it behind stories and music. Her musical...  
However to let it continue... that was another matter. For once the other fae heard of such a thing... there would be trouble for him, but mostly for Sarah. There were many such creatures like himself each with their own agendas, their own ways and laws and he’d heard stories of what had become of some of the humans that had meddled with the faerie folk in the past. The goblins were far more merciful.  
No she had to be stopped. He sighed, Irritated. Although he couldn’t help but feel in some way flattered. He’d watched as the show had come together. Sarah diligence over the goblins and faerie puppets and props, her choosing of her cast... especially of ‘Jared’. The human she’d chosen was surprisingly similar in looks to himself...  
Jareth gave a snort of disgust. How dare she try and replace him?  
Tapping his short riding crop against his leather clad thigh he considered his options.  
He could send the goblins to wreak the damn play... no they couldn’t be trusted... although they’d still cause havoc.  
He could send Hoggle with a special gift for Sarah, one to ensure the play would never take place this night or any other... he shivered at the thought and tossed it away.  
Or he could go and see her... in fact he’d love to see just what rubbish she’d thought up. How she ended his story... hmmm. He’d never seen the play all the way through. He could always wipe the audiences memory after all... not that many humans really remembered things that well in any case...  
and then he’d see Sarah and ask her exactlywhat she thought she was doing.  
Yes... He liked that plan best of all.  
Humming to himself he strode from the throne room to his private chambers to consider how to set out the night.

The goblins whispered to each other. “He still loves ‘er ya know” “aye... see what she has done these last years. He has never been the same.” “Ah, but see the light in his eye now, he’s up to something.” They all giggled with glee.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2  
Sarah waiting anxiously stage left. The final preparations were being made on stage, behind her the narrow corridors were bustling with quiet moment of actors, puppeteers and dressers getting ready. Low music played as the audience being to fill the theatre. She would move to the mezzanine to watch once everything was up and running, a side seat where she could move in and out easily. But for now she just wanted to breathe in the atmosphere. Her stomach was full of butterflies but she had to trust that the company was ready.  
Turning to watch the bustle behind her, her heart gave a jump as a figure turned the corner towards her, his wild blonde hair trailing the sparkling cape that fluttered about him from his shoulders to his high riding boots, the tight black tights the...  
“Jareth...” she whispered as the figure approached, searching for mismatched eyes she found only blue ones. Kicking herself internally she swore “it’s fucking Jared... dammit Sarah.”  
Joe smiled as he approached her. He gave a little twirl and a little skip. Grabbing her hand he kissed it with an over dramatic flourish.  
“Do I meet with your expectations?” He winked. I am exhausted with living up to your expectations of me “The way you were looking at me then I would hope so.” Sarah blanched and then caught herself putting on her best stage smile.  
“Oh God Yes!” She said with over exaggerated sincerity “you are the perfect Goblin King!” Joe frowned.  
“I would hope... not?” He questioned “as I’m a faerie king?” Shit. Sarah shook herself. This night was taking its toll. Why oh why did she write a play about him. Fool.  
“No... no you are quite right. Ignore my brain Joe. Seriously its nerves.” He chuckled and drew her hand to his chest.  
“Feel my heart Sarah.” He said “you are not the only one, and I’m covered in damn glitter. Just glad none of my mates are coming.” Sarah laughed softly.  
“I promise you Joe you look stunning.” He gave a crooked grin so close to... stop.  
Quickly Sarah drew back and withdrew her hand.  
“I had better go Joe. It’s nearly eight o clock. The curtain will be up soon. Break a leg.” He looked at her for a long moment.  
“For you my fair Sarah anything. My wish is your command.” Sarah smiled and tried to to quiet the weird feelings churning inside her. She reached up and kissed Joe’s cheek before turning and leaving the stage.  
She walked through the corridors quickly. She felt surprisingly off kilter. The very air seemed to have changed. It was stress she told herself, just nerves.  
Deciding air would be her best option, along with a crafty smoke she left the theatre by a side door and wandered to the front of the theatre to watch the arrivals. Emblazoned across the theatre boards was the announcement of the new musical play Labyrinth, by Sarah Williams. Inhaling deeply as she lit her cigarette she leant against the wall just beneath her own name. She had to inwardly smile as her audience passed by her none the wiser to the fact that the musical play they were about to see was hers and none of them realised. She basked for a moment. Closing her eyes and enjoying the smoke and the excited murmur playing in her ears.  
“Sarah Williams?” A soft voice, almost taunting made her jump out of her reverie. Opening her eyes she was confronted by the most stunning man. His blue eyes sparkled with mischief, his dark blonde hair was short but not too short, enough to grab hold of, and his sensual mouth twitched upward in amusement of her appraisal.  
He slid with easy steps towards her, his casual grey suit form fitting, the collar of his neat white shirt open to reveal a smattering of fine blonde hairs and a pale chest, the grey silk cravat hung loosely each side of his buttons.  
Sarah swallowed hard, her cigarette forgotten until she felt it burn her fingers. His eyes were so captivating  
She dropped the cigarette looking down at her hand before bringing it to her mouth to suck the pain from it.  
“Shit... um I mean Yes” Sarah managed as she tended to her finger. The stranger gave a low chuckle that made a shiver run all the way through her as he reached into his pocket and withdrew a cigarette case.  
He opened it and offered her one, casually taking one for himself. Sarah frowned but accepted. These were superior smokes. Casually he drew out a lighter and lit his cigarette before offering the flame to her, drawing close his hand just brushing her hair as it fell forward. The smoke caught and Sarah leaned back to appraise the man before her. Noticing as she did the small owl engraved on the side of his lighter. interesting detail.  
He smiled crookedly, tucked the lighter away and held out his hand.  
“David.” He said by way of introduction “and you are Sarah Williams playwright aren’t you?” He asked with slight discontinuation, glancing up at the sign above them “otherwise I’ve made a complete fool of myself.”  
Sarah smiled, caught once again by his eyes.  
“No I am Sarah Williams...” she paused “and how do you know me?” He gave a secretive smile, his eyes sparkling.  
“I read about your play in all about theatre.” He took a slow drag of his smoke, his eyes never leaving hers “your picture was in the article.”  
Sarah blushed.  
“Oh. I see. And you thought to seek me out?” He shrugged  
“Not especially. I was lucky I suppose. I happened to see you standing here. I’m just going to see the show.” Sarah flattered but nonplussed frowned.  
“That picture was tiny... the print is dreadful in that rag, and you seriously recognised me from that?” Suspicion flooded her mind, this man could be anyone... but there was something about him she felt drawn to.  
He shrugged again.  
“Beauty shines in whatever setting it’s in.” Sarah stared at him as the both took a drag of smoke and as the plumes obscured vision she swore she saw those eyes morph for a second, to mismatched non-human eyes that kept hers prisoner. But in a second that image was gone and pale blue eyes stared into hers. Shaking herself internally she gasped as she heard the strings start to warm up.  
David looked up into the theatre curiously.  
“Does that mean it’s starting?” He asked. Sarah stared at him then raised a quizzical brow  
“You read All about Theatre and yet you don’t know that’s the final call?” He shrugged again, flicking the cigarette away and sweeping a hand through his hair.  
“I’ll admit that the magazine was in... ah... a dentists?” He paused as though considering his answer, then he appeared to nod internally “yes, dentists. I was curious.” Sarah gave a little laugh.  
“About my play?”  
“Mostly.” Sarah felt her spine turn to jelly as his eyes brushed suddenly over her figure, from head to toe. There was a distinct fire there, her body gave a sudden thud as desire sprang up unbidden and... what the hell?  
Swallowing hard Sarah flicked away the cigarette and smiled as coldly as she could manage.  
“It was nice meeting you David.” She said, trying desperately to keep any trace of her body’s odd reaction from her stance. He nodded once.  
“Maybe when it’s over I will get you to sign my programme. Of course if you wanted I have box six to myself you could always join me to watch your first night.” and last.  
Gods this guy wasn’t taking the hint. Although the idea of spending two hours in his company wasn’t all that bad... in fact in a private box there were all sorts of... Sarah cut off her suddenly overactive imagination. What the hell was wrong with her?  
“I... I can’t.” Annoyed at her stammer.  
“Oh?” A little pout? and that voice it...  
“No I have to be on stand in case anything goes wrong. He pouted more.  
“That’s not fair.” He said childishly.  
“No it isn’t... but that’s how it is.” damn. He gave a little inclination of his head his damn eyes sparking again.  
“Have a good night David... it’s starting! I’ve gotta go!” Sarah turned and rushed around the corner towards the stage doors. She just heard his words as she left.  
“Break a leg... precious thing.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for some of the formatting. It’s been ages since I last used AO3. I will try and fix this.   
> Early update! Yay!

Chapter 3

Jareth grinned to himself as the flustered Sarah fled his company. He was very pleased with his glamour, even the oddly short hair was pleasant.  
Walking his way into the theatres hallway he spotted a Stuart and asked where to go. It wasn’t the first time that Jareth had entered a theatre but it had probably been a good fifty years, give or take.  
He was directed to his box and entered from a short flight of stairs.  
Yes, this was the best box in the house. Such a pity Sarah had declined his offer. He was being extremely generous allowing this production to take place, even if just for one night. He scanned the stage area and then the audience for her. But she was nowhere to be seen. Sitting down and relaxing back into the high comfortable seat he lazily pulled a crystal from the air and turned it gently.  
Ah, there she was, backstage he guessed. She seemed to be checking on everyone, and everyone was telling her to calm down and to go and sit down as it was nearly time.  
He watched her go. As she turned towards the darkened stairs Jareth suddenly saw... himself? The figure approached her. As she grew closer he saw that it wasn’t him at all but Sarah’s imitation of him. He’d got to admit that overall she’d got him down pat. She’d obviously remembered more about him than he’d thought. He watched as the figure stopped her and they spoke in whispers quickly to each other. The man gave her shoulder a squeeze and smiled at her encouragingly, before taking her hands in his and raising them to his lips to kiss them.  
A stab of jealousy shot through Jareth. He knew in his heart what he’d witnessed was innocent enough, but the glint in the mans eyes wasn’t. As Sarah rushed away from him he gazed a moment at his avatar. Was Sarah trying to live out some kind of fantasy, or had she in fact been trying to tell him something all along? She had to know that he’d come, she knew enough about the fae folk to realise that? Maybe this was some twisted way to summon him. With a huff he burst the crystal and murmured to himself.  
“Say your right words precious thing. That’s all you needed to do.”  
He heard the faint call of his name, she was thinking of him. In this confined area he could certainly read that. He glanced out at the audience just as the curtain began to raise on stage. The audience began to applaud, even though they’d not even seen a jot of the damnable thing yet. But they were nothing, his focus was on the edge of the mezzanine. On the bright spark of nervous energy that had hovered in and stood leaning on the doorframe there biting her nail. He wasn’t all that far from her. He watched her watching the stage taking her in fully.  
Give me the child... the actress was saying on stage.  
But by the Gods she was beautiful. Her dark hair was not as long now as it had been when she’d run the Labyrinth, brushing just past her shoulders. Her green eyes, always the place he lost himself in, looked out anxiously that spark of life and magic so fierce it could never be dimmed.  
Her body was a woman’s now, it had been blooming when he’d last saw her, but now it was ripened and ready. There had been a sense of desire when she’d been younger but it hadn’t been strong. His love had been stronger. He would have waited for that, if she’d chosen it so. But now that was all different. She was slender but had curves that offset the muscle she’d built working in theatre. The swell of her full breasts subtle beneath the sheer material of the peasant blouse she wore, this came down long to hide her bottom that was clad in tight blue jeans. The light in the door allowing the sheer material to reveal the secrets it kept. That was a bottom... well Jareth could think of many things he’d like to do to that sweet peach.  
She wore a leather waistcoat over the blouse and it was opened carelessly. Around her neck was a charm; and owl he’d noticed with interest when he’d spoken to her briefly.  
Licking his lips, he hunted her movements with his gaze. He should be watching the stage, a slow number was being sung by the girl ‘Lottie’ about how unfair life could be, but he couldn’t seem to find the power to look away. He truly never had held power over her, she’d always had the better hand. He watched her shift uncomfortably, and glance around and then suddenly up towards box five. Her eyes met his gaze and even across the audience and seats and wood and dust he felt her power entrap him. She didn’t look away, not at first. Her brow crinkled slightly as she squinted just a little to see him better. Jareth had the eyes of an owl and needed no such assistance in looking straight back at her. She shifted uncomfortably beneath his scrutiny as the song came a close, but she didn’t look away.

Faerie King, Faerie King, wherever you may be, take this child of mine far away from me.

Jareth still mesmerised by Sarah suddenly snapped his head towards the stage.  
Fucking Faerie fucking King???!  
How dare she? The puppets started to appear and sing a song about how she’d said her words right and how the king would come and find her. Jareth turned a furious glare towards where Sarah had been but she wasn’t there.  
He scanned the area incredulous, it had been seconds. Then he noticed the dark hair and jeans, the rest of her obscured by the audience as she sat on the end seat of the end row pretending to ignore him.  
And now... now he, or a representation of he, was on stage! And how were those the rightwords? It didn’t even start with I wish...  
Jareth glared at the young actor masquerading as him on stage. He was a pantomime villain!  
you know very well where he is... /you have twelve hours in which to solve the labyrinth...  
Twelve?? Twelve?? Well that was certainly deliberate.  
Jareth turned eyes on Sarah again but he couldn’t see, not really. With an irritated flick he produced a crystal and stood it on the wooden shelf of the box, alongside his stage view. Sarah was watching the plays progress with wide anxious eyes. Her tongue licking up onto her upper lip nervously every-so-often. Jareth watched her as she half mouthed the words of her script to herself. It didn’t take him long to realise she was off script. The words she said were the right words, the true words. He gazed at her and her younger doppelgänger on stage and started to remember his words, his lines. The story they had scripted for each other. Except he was off script too.  
On the play went, down into the dark and frightening oubliette, into his standoff with her, the cleaners, the bog, the petrified forest... all interspersed with song. For a good deal of the time Jareth seethed at the lies she’d woven into the story, but as the story progressed and Hoggle (she’d kept his damned name) betrayed her Jareth watched with a certain amount of interest.  
The stage darkened as parts of the set floated away and shimmering glitter rained down through the air, onto the stage and audience, delighting the children. He saw Sarah smile and sit forward in her seat.  
Trust in your dream, trust in me  
A sweet music box waltz began as ‘Lottie’ dressed in white of a more modern style began searching for his fae counterpart. When she finally found him he sang to her. He promised her mornings of gold, valentines evenings and every wish she could dream up.  
but we’re strangers to love  
Jareth sighed as he watched Sarah. And so he had been. A true stranger to love. It was not a king’s place to love, only to be loved.

He believed in some way Sarah had loved him, but not the way he loved her. For ten years he’d been no stranger to love. He had fought and argued and writhed and had tried to trick his way out of it. But it was a poison that had attacked his heart and mind and body utterly. It had no cure.  
He saw Sarah sigh as ‘Jared’ said sweet words to his ‘Lottie’. A tear suddenly fell down her cheek as he told her that she was his world now.  
Jareth frowned, as a bittersweet little smile tilted Sarah’s pretty mouth. He looked back to the stage where he could almost see himself and her dancing together once again. The song swelled and the couple kissed, and the clock struck... ‘Lottie’ ran from his Faerie counterpart and the lights dimmed again. The audience applauded loudly.

Jareth pondered Sarah’s reactions, he was surprised by the kiss he’d just witnessed during the play. Was that how she remembered it? He’d certainly wanted to kiss her, he’d almost kissed her, but she’d run from him. And she’d run from her dreams.

So was this Sarah’s fantasy? Could it be that all this time she’d wanted that kiss too?  
The lights came back up and Jareth noted Sarah had moved. She was back to leaning against the frame of the side door. She was more relaxed now. The audiences appreciation helping with her nerves.  
Jareth hastily flicked away the crystal, far happier to watch her in the flesh.  
His huffing anger had dissipated following the ballroom sequence and he only vaguely followed the rest of the play.  
Jareth had the odd feeling that she was aware of his scrutiny but if she was she wasn’t showing it. Not until the final scene. Their last stand.  
Give me the child, through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered...  
Jareth watched her mouth move as she whispered the words of his undoing back to herself. He found himself saying the lines he’d said to her. And as the final strings moved the play towards its penultimate act Sarah’s head turned towards him, his eyes met hers and her head tilted curiously to one side.  
You have no power over me.

The words spoken silently from her mouth and not in her voice devastated him almost as much as they had the first time and Jareth found his eyes were moist with tears he’d never shed. He hastily blinked them away. Tears and glamours rarely mixed well. Too much emotion and his current form could be washed away from him.  
As the final scene reached its raucous conclusion of goblins singing and celebrating with ‘Lottie’, Sarah turned and fled the theatre proper before the showers of glitter rained down and the cast came out for the curtain call.

Jareth, glad to be away from the shower of sparkling micro-pieces gazed over the audience with some trepidation. They were cheering and clapping and standing up as the cast bowed over and over and another song began for them to part from their audience on. He glared in discontented silence at his now white clad doppelgänger and growled low in his chest. She’d even added feathers to his cape.  
How dare she show him up like this?  
With a quick movement and vicious slash of his hand Jareth stalked out of box six, gazing intently into the ball he’d conjured. She was by the stage door lighting a smoke. A small smile playing at her lips as she listened to the crowds appreciation. A very tiny part of Jareth wanted her to have her moment, wanted to let this run and see where it took her. But another part, the vicious irritated prideful part wished that not another person should ever see this rot again.  
Besides he had a growing concern about her choice of King in the story. It was him, it was obvious, but she wasn’t having them call on him. The king of the Faeries had far more vicious nature than Jareth did. There was no telling what could happen if this continued. If children began saying certain words, not the right words that called him to them... Jareth shivered, because for all his bravado and pretence of the opposite; he cared. Those children were under his protection.  
Foolish, stupid, careless girl. Didn’t she of all people know better?  
He slipped quietly into one of the staff doors and followed the corridor round. Actors and props masters were beginning to make their way from the stage, but no one seemed to notice him. Hidden in plain sight.  
He found the stage door slightly ajar and could see Sarah taking her moment of quite reflection. He could just take her, right now, grab her and take her to the underground with him. Never let her go free. For his sake and the sake of so many he should do that.  
He walked through the door with purpose, intending to carry out his plan. But she turned just at the wrong moment. And she smiled.  
Jareth froze. Then managed a small smile in return. pretend all is well.  
“Did you enjoy the show then David...?” Sarah asked, apparently prompting for a second name and getting nowhere. All she got was a crooked smile as Jareth sauntered closer to her. With a ‘fuck it shrug he abandoned his initial plan.  
“I enjoyed the ballroom scene.” He spoke smoothly as he flicked open his cigarette case and took one out. Sarah blushed slightly. Lighting his smoke he took a draw and then tapped his fingers lightly against his lips.  
“That was all you liked?” Sarah asked slightly deflated. Jareth wrinkled his brow.  
“I know a fair amount about fae law.” He continued “and some of it was a little... made up?” He cocked his brow.  
“It’s a musical, not a life story.” Sarah said defensively.  
“Of course.” He gazed at her. “And you really think the runner would win?” Sarah’s eyes locked with his in steely determination  
“Of course.” She mimicked. Jareth’s eyes gave an angry flash  
“And was the king in love with the girl?” He asked, trying not to bite back at her. Sarah’s eyes flickered over his face, he read something of suspicion sneaking in the back of her gaze as she tried to read him. His glamour was not meant to entirely trick her. He wanted her to know something was off. It was her own damned fault he was here anyway. When the right time came he would drop it, but until he was ready let her wonder.  
Sarah spoke hesitantly  
“I... I don’t know.” Jareth raised a brow.  
“You don’t? Even though He is your creation.”  
Her eyes flashed with an angry memory  
“He could have had many reasons as to why he...” she snarked back before she snapped the sentence off. Taking a breath her eyes brightened “but that’s the point isn’t it? Of a play? Everyone interprets the story a different way.”  
Ah hell, she was right.  
Jareth took a step towards her his eyes locked to hers.  
“But if he was in love with her... just pretend that he was. Wasn’t that ending incredibly cruel?” Her eyes flickered again as if from a memory. Then she shrugged and dropped her cigarette. She ground it out with her foot.  
“I can be cruel.” She said simply.  
Jareth took another step forward so that she had to look up at him.  
“Indeed.” He said. He wanted to gather her against him and stoke the hair back from her face, and kiss those sweet lips and taste all he’d missed. In a flash he knew he would take her with him now, back to the castle and her beloved labyrinth... and then she would see which of them was more cruel. He was about to shift, to drop the glamour. He heard her slight gasp, it was always the eyes first.

He made to take her arm, but was interrupted.  
“Hey Sar.” Jareth dropped his hand. A young man in half makeup was coming out through the stage door. Jareth reversed his shift quickly, ducking his eyes from Sarah’s gaze under the guise of reaching into his coat for another smoke. But she’d seen, he was sure she’d seen.  
“Joe.” Sarah smiled vaguely, still caught in her thoughts. Then she seemed to mentally shake herself and her stage smile was on.  
“Oh my God Joe, you were amazing!” She walked to him and embraced him warmly, kissing his cheek as she moved away. Jareth glowered but could do nothing. The actor hugged her tightly, his make up running a little and sweat dripping down from his hairline.  
“They loved it Sar. They fucking loved and you’ve fucking made it and I don’t even mind the fucking glitter anymore!” Joe said effusively. “Give us a smoke then.” Sarah gave him a cigarette and Joe turned to where Jareth stood apparently casually, inwardly irritated to Hell. “Who’s your friend Sar?” Sarah looked at Jareth her gaze narrowed slightly.  
“David.” Jareth offered moving forward to shake the young pretenders hand. Serve him right if he crushed that sweet hand right there and then. Reigning his thoughts ‘David’ gushed. “It’s been an amazzzzing night. A wonderful play, and you as Jaredyou were just on fire. I was just going to get Sarah’s autograph before I left, what luck I can get yours too if you’d oblige.” Joe, to his credit, blushed slightly.  
“Wow, man, nice to meet you. No one has ever asked me for an autograph before. Sure I’ll sign your programme.” Jareth could feel Sarah’s hard gaze upon him as he pushed the programme over to the young actor and bought out a pen. Joe signed the programme and handed it back. Jareth turned his gaze to Sarah.  
“And you Sarah?” He said in his most ingratiating voice. Her eyes snapped up to his and for a moment it was as if she couldn’t escape him again. Then she shook her head.  
“Of course.” She snatched the programme from him her eyes still scanning his face trying to work out if...  
Jareth turned away and began talking to Joe, offering him a smoke and chatting about his role.  
“Oh so Sarah is a good director? She schooled you in the delivery of lines? Told you to be more arrogant, more sexual, more...” like me  
Sarah was suddenly beside him. She pushed the programme back into his hand suddenly avoiding his eyes. Her stage smile back.  
“Joe, we need to get going, have the cast debrief... I need to go and see everyone.” Joe gave her a blank look  
“And you need me this minute why?” He drawled, signalling that he’d not finished his smoke.  
“I need you to be at the damned debriefing.” Sarah hissed with a look that offered no room for argument. She turned to Jareth  
“Nice to meet you David” she said in an overly cheery voice “Have to go, have nice evening and thanks for your feedback.” She grabbed Joe by his arm and marched him to the stage door.  
“See you Davey boy.” Joe said cheerfully “good meeting you.” The stage door was shut with some force and Jareth sneered.  
“Davey boy indeed.”  
He moved swiftly away from the theatre, choosing a dark quiet bar nearby to consider his following move.  
Sarah knew, or if she didn’t know for sure, she suspected. That was fine, but rather scuppered his plan right now.  
Pursing his lips he sipped a whisky of some kind. Not great. Then he smiled. They’d all go drinking after Sarah had said her little speech, with a flick he called up a crystal.  
“Hogwart...” he drawled “send me three small goblins capable of sneaking.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all goes a bit POTO next chapter. Can’t wait!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4.

Sarah swayed slightly unsteadily towards the bar. The cast had been elated by their first night success and Sarah had praised all of them, telling them it was their dedication and love of the material that had made the show all it was.  
She had remained stalwart and had been  
gloriously happy as far as any of the cast could see. But inside she was in turmoil.  
The fan she’d attracted ‘David’, she was unsettled by him. There was something in his face and voice and manner that made her think of Jareth. In fact she couldn’t get the rat bastard off her mind. If that had been his intention well bloody done. And then the eyes. Twice she’d seen something in them, one pupil larger than the other, the colours slightly mismatched... or was that a trick of the light? Was it all a trick of her mind?  
Even after several drinks her mind wouldn’t stop nagging at her.  
He’d been watching her, whoever or whatever her was. She’d seen him, and although he wasn’t clear to her eyes she felt his gaze burning her, icy heat that made her shiver.  
It was all wrong... but she couldn’t help but acknowledge the physical attraction she’d felt instantly for the stranger.  
If only... I wish... no! That would be a really stupid thing to do.  
Admonishing herself internally she waited at the bar to be served. She felt Joe sidle in beside her. He draped his arm around her neck and smiled at her disarmingly.  
“Well Sar, enjoying yourself?” He spoke close to her ear over the loud music of the club they’d come to. Most of the cast were off dancing trancelike to the strains of sweet dreams. Sarah had seen a pill or two being passed round. She’d half thought of going for one, still her brains activity, make her think of something else. But some warning bell was going off in her head. Her senses alerted, she needed to stay sharp. Well mostly. The barkeep took her order of, vodka, a triple with ice, Joe ordering a beer alongside.  
“Yeah I’m enjoying myself. You did amazingly tonight Joe. Thank you for bringing the goblin king to life.” Joe drew back and looked into her eyes. Leaning in again he said close to the shell of her ear  
“You know Sar, that’s the second time you’ve changed the prefix of my character?” Sarah quickly ran her words back over in her mind and blushed.  
“Damn, I’m sorry, it kinda started out like that. But I decided to go for a more Shakespearian line.” She attempted to explain. Joe nodded musingly  
“Fair enough. Though I always think an artist should go with the gut instinct about her characters. You could always change it.”  
“No!” Joe flinched back slightly at her snapped word.  
“Hey chill out Sar. Just trying to help.”  
“Sorry.” Joe smiled sweetly, then turned to pay the barkeep. “It’s okay I’ll pay...” Sarah began, looking through her bag.  
“Nope, it’s okay. I got it.” Joe pushed her drink to her ignoring her protests, then took a quick swing of beer. “Just chill Sar. It’s okay. It’s all smooth sailing from here.” Sarah gave him an arch look  
“That’s a jinx in itself. Words have power you know.” Joe laughed.  
“Let’s dance?” He asked hopefully as the strains of that song sounded out through the club. Sarah smiled and downed her vodka in one smooth gulp.  
“Why not.” She replied taking his hand.

Jareth watched Sarah with growing irritation. She was drunk, she was dancing with that boy, allowing him to touch her. And yet he knew what it was she really craved. The young actor was a poor substitute, arrogant as that sounded.  
It was heading towards dawn. He’d headed back to the theatre after sending his minions off to do his dirty work. Now he stalked the isles, glancing at progress now and then. He was tired of waiting. When did the damn club shut?  
He had half a mind to just appear there and get this over with. But his need for the dramatic won out. Sarah would enjoy herself far more if he went with theatrics; literally.  
He knew one of the smallest goblins had put the small note he’d sent in Sarah’s coat pocket. It hung forgotten still in the cloakroom.  
Time for some chaos, he was tired of this game. With a quick twist of the crystal he had Hoggle on stand.  
“Hoggish...” He said “time for plan B.”

The trouble began with the PA. songs started looping, sound started fading and then booming. The poor sound engineer had no idea what was happening. Then as feedback screamed through the speakers the club patrons began leaving.  
The chaos continued with a minor gas explosion on one of the beer taps, something no one had ever witnessed or heard of happening before.  
The club closed quickly before anything else could go wrong. No one ever discovered the reasons behind the strange inexplicable incidents.  
Sarah waited for her coat with Joe, she was trying to decide what to do with him. Her head wasn’t really in the right place for a quick hookup but he was nice. There would be no strings she was sure but...  
Joes hand brushed down against hers and he gave her a cheeky grin, wrapping his hand around hers.  
“Can I walk you home then?” He asked hopefully. Sarah bit her lip.  
“Look, Joe, I like you... but I’m feeling a bit drunk right now. It’s all been a bit of a trial today. Gotta say that I just need to sleep. The show must go on and there’s two performances tomorrow. I’ll probably only catch about three hours sleep. I’m going to get a cab and split.” His face fell.  
“You’re sure... you seem a bit out of it...” he considered her “you don’t want some company? That guy was a bit weird... the one outside the theatre, just worried.” Sarah frowned.  
“Seriously, are you offering to be a knight in shining armour? Come on Joe, I’m not buying that. He was just some weird theatre fan. I’m quite capable of taking care of myself I can promise you.” Sarah’s voice was snippy, she was tired and couldn’t switch off the warning in her mind that something was really off, like the world had turned upside down... fuck. Joe looked hurt.  
“Fine.” He sighed “I’ll walk you to a taxi.” Sarah shrugged,  
“Sure.” Seeing his injured expression she softened and leaned over to brush a kiss to his cheek. “Sorry. Thanks for caring.” She murmured. The cheeky grin was back.  
“No worries Sar. Gotta look after the woman who employs me... in whatever way she wants.” Sarah blushed.

Finally getting her coat, a beautiful chestnut leather duster with a big collar and deep pockets, Sarah left the club and allowed Joe to flag her a cab. Giving him a tired rueful grin she leaned in and kissed him gently. He tasted of smoke and beer. So British. His hand went around her waist and she pulled away.  
“Not changing my mind.” She smiled “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll find company for tonight. There’s a club up the road.” He laughed.  
“You’ve got my measure.” Sarah winked  
“Of course I have. You’re an actor aren’t you?” They both laughed. “Another night Joe... I’ll see you tomorrow... well later today.” A quick hug and Sarah climbed wearily into the cab. Giving her address she settled against the seat. Rush hour was already starting, it was just past five in the morning. The cab moved into the slow traffic.

Reflecting quietly on her evening and finally feeling herself begin to unwind Sarah suddenly felt something... at first she thought it was the stop-start motion of the cab. But as traffic ground to a stop she realised that the odd feeling was coming from her. Something was... wriggling inside her coat. It was coming from her pocket!  
Resisting the urge to scream Sarah held very still. There it was again. Something was in her fucking coat. That bloody club probably had mice... or worse, Rats! It was coming from the large outside pocket on the left hand side. Shaking the coat out on a little onto the seat beside her Sarah cautiously poked the area. Something wriggled again. She tried to open the pocket, to let it out. The pocket obviously full of something warm and wriggling stopped moving. Nothing exited.  
Holding her breath Sarah felt all across the area. Nothing. It seemed empty now. What the hell...?  
With a gulp she carefully extended a hand and reached into the outermost edges of the concealed area. Nothing. Frowning and hoping against hope nothing awful resided therein she slowly probed further inward. Nothing. The pocket was empty. Feeling around now furiously her hand touched first an abandoned wrapper from a pack of smokes and then a silky texture... something folded. Frowning further she drew out whatever it was.  
A small silvery piece of parchment neatly tied around with a bow. There was a seal holding it all together.

Sarah’s heart dropped like a stone. She knew that seal. Anger replaced her fear. She tore the seal and ripped open the note. The neat elaborate writing took a moment to decipher in the orange street-lighting, the only light in the cab. But she already knew who it was from;

Precious

We need to talk. I’ll be waiting backstage.

Yours always

His most royal highness Jareth, First of his name, King of the Goblins, immortal enemy, etc.‘

Fury lit up in Sarah. Sobering up in a record time of about ten seconds she fumed inwardly for a moment. It was all him. All that had occurred since her leaving the theatre.  
That bastard had been there watching her. Tricking her. Playing his stupid stupid games.  
No wonder something had felt off. And he’d sent his little minions to do his dirty work as usual.  
Creep. Rat bastard fucking King of the Goblins. The fae King that had offered her everything to stay by his side. The man she’d never quite let go of.  
Damn it.

With only fury in her mind she considered if to just carry on in the taxi or to turn it around. Glancing out the window she could see she wasn’t all that far from the theatre really. Half a mile at most. She’d run it.  
Banging on the window that separated the car from the cab she pushed a twenty dollar bill at the driver for his trouble and was out and off before he could say anything.

Rat bastard was right. Why now? Why here? It had been years. She’d almost thought he was a dream, a fantasy. But a small, certain part of her had always known that he wasn’t. So what did he want?  
She walked with pace back to the theatre. Fury not letting her give way to nerves even as she thought of him. Of his self-satisfied smirks, of his sharp teeth and tousled blonde hair. Of his mismatched eyes and his lean otherworldly physique. Of his frilly shirts and surely uncomfortably tight pants... of his...

Stop!

Standing outside the theatre doors her breath ragged from her exertions, from fury and spite Sarah paused. Fuck. She’d never expected to see him again. And now here she was, knowing that he was waiting for her. Her heart jerked in her chest.  
Counting backwards from ten she calmed herself enough to continue.  
Carefully she unlocked the door to the side of the main theatre doors and entered as quietly as she could. She could smell the dust, the theatre, the polish of a thousand cleaners. A hundred years history lurked here. But something else was here now. Magick. She smell it, tasted it’s tang like magnesium, felt it’s power singing like a summer storm.

Cautiously she locked the door behind her and began her journey into the labyrinthine backstage corridors of the theatre, wondering what on Earth the rules were this time. Or even what game they were playing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not full phantom yet, but we’re nearly there!

Chapter 4.

Sarah swayed slightly unsteadily towards the bar. The cast had been elated by their first night success and Sarah had praised all of them, telling them it was their dedication and love of the material that had made the show all it was.  
She had remained stalwart and had been  
gloriously happy as far as any of the cast could see. But inside she was in turmoil.  
The fan she’d attracted ‘David’, she was unsettled by him. There was something in his face and voice and manner that made her think of Jareth. In fact she couldn’t get the rat bastard off her mind. If that had been his intention well bloody done. And then the eyes. Twice she’d seen something in them, one pupil larger than the other, the colours slightly mismatched... or was that a trick of the light? Was it all a trick of her mind?  
Even after several drinks her mind wouldn’t stop nagging at her.  
He’d been watching her, whoever or whatever her was. She’d seen him, and although he wasn’t clear to her eyes she felt his gaze burning her, icy heat that made her shiver.  
It was all wrong... but she couldn’t help but acknowledge the physical attraction she’d felt instantly for the stranger.  
If only... I wish... no! That would be a really stupid thing to do.  
Admonishing herself internally she waited at the bar to be served. She felt Joe sidle in beside her. He draped his arm around her neck and smiled at her disarmingly.  
“Well Sar, enjoying yourself?” He spoke close to her ear over the loud music of the club they’d come to. Most of the cast were off dancing trancelike to the strains of sweet dreams. Sarah had seen a pill or two being passed round. She’d half thought of going for one, still her brains activity, make her think of something else. But some warning bell was going off in her head. Her senses alerted, she needed to stay sharp. Well mostly. The barkeep took her order of, vodka, a triple with ice, Joe ordering a beer alongside.  
“Yeah I’m enjoying myself. You did amazingly tonight Joe. Thank you for bringing the goblin king to life.” Joe drew back and looked into her eyes. Leaning in again he said close to the shell of her ear  
“You know Sar, that’s the second time you’ve changed the prefix of my character?” Sarah quickly ran her words back over in her mind and blushed.  
“Damn, I’m sorry, it kinda started out like that. But I decided to go for a more Shakespearian line.” She attempted to explain. Joe nodded musingly  
“Fair enough. Though I always think an artist should go with the gut instinct about her characters. You could always change it.”  
“No!” Joe flinched back slightly at her snapped word.  
“Hey chill out Sar. Just trying to help.”  
“Sorry.” Joe smiled sweetly, then turned to pay the barkeep. “It’s okay I’ll pay...” Sarah began, looking through her bag.  
“Nope, it’s okay. I got it.” Joe pushed her drink to her ignoring her protests, then took a quick swing of beer. “Just chill Sar. It’s okay. It’s all smooth sailing from here.” Sarah gave him an arch look  
“That’s a jinx in itself. Words have power you know.” Joe laughed.  
“Let’s dance?” He asked hopefully as the strains of that song sounded out through the club. Sarah smiled and downed her vodka in one smooth gulp.  
“Why not.” She replied taking his hand.

Jareth watched Sarah with growing irritation. She was drunk, she was dancing with that boy, allowing him to touch her. And yet he knew what it was she really craved. The young actor was a poor substitute, arrogant as that sounded.  
It was heading towards dawn. He’d headed back to the theatre after sending his minions off to do his dirty work. Now he stalked the isles, glancing at progress now and then. He was tired of waiting. When did the damn club shut?  
He had half a mind to just appear there and get this over with. But his need for the dramatic won out. Sarah would enjoy herself far more if he went with theatrics; literally.  
He knew one of the smallest goblins had put the small note he’d sent in Sarah’s coat pocket. It hung forgotten still in the cloakroom.  
Time for some chaos, he was tired of this game. With a quick twist of the crystal he had Hoggle on stand.  
“Hoggish...” He said “time for plan B.”

The trouble began with the PA. songs started looping, sound started fading and then booming. The poor sound engineer had no idea what was happening. Then as feedback screamed through the speakers the club patrons began leaving.  
The chaos continued with a minor gas explosion on one of the beer taps, something no one had ever witnessed or heard of happening before.  
The club closed quickly before anything else could go wrong. No one ever discovered the reasons behind the strange inexplicable incidents.  
Sarah waited for her coat with Joe, she was trying to decide what to do with him. Her head wasn’t really in the right place for a quick hookup but he was nice. There would be no strings she was sure but...  
Joes hand brushed down against hers and he gave her a cheeky grin, wrapping his hand around hers.  
“Can I walk you home then?” He asked hopefully. Sarah bit her lip.  
“Look, Joe, I like you... but I’m feeling a bit drunk right now. It’s all been a bit of a trial today. Gotta say that I just need to sleep. The show must go on and there’s two performances tomorrow. I’ll probably only catch about three hours sleep. I’m going to get a cab and split.” His face fell.  
“You’re sure... you seem a bit out of it...” he considered her “you don’t want some company? That guy was a bit weird... the one outside the theatre, just worried.” Sarah frowned.  
“Seriously, are you offering to be a knight in shining armour? Come on Joe, I’m not buying that. He was just some weird theatre fan. I’m quite capable of taking care of myself I can promise you.” Sarah’s voice was snippy, she was tired and couldn’t switch off the warning in her mind that something was really off, like the world had turned upside down... fuck. Joe looked hurt.  
“Fine.” He sighed “I’ll walk you to a taxi.” Sarah shrugged,  
“Sure.” Seeing his injured expression she softened and leaned over to brush a kiss to his cheek. “Sorry. Thanks for caring.” She murmured. The cheeky grin was back.  
“No worries Sar. Gotta look after the woman who employs me... in whatever way she wants.” Sarah blushed.

Finally getting her coat, a beautiful chestnut leather duster with a big collar and deep pockets, Sarah left the club and allowed Joe to flag her a cab. Giving him a tired rueful grin she leaned in and kissed him gently. He tasted of smoke and beer. So British. His hand went around her waist and she pulled away.  
“Not changing my mind.” She smiled “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’m sure you’ll find company for tonight. There’s a club up the road.” He laughed.  
“You’ve got my measure.” Sarah winked  
“Of course I have. You’re an actor aren’t you?” They both laughed. “Another night Joe... I’ll see you tomorrow... well later today.” A quick hug and Sarah climbed wearily into the cab. Giving her address she settled against the seat. Rush hour was already starting, it was just past five in the morning. The cab moved into the slow traffic.

Reflecting quietly on her evening and finally feeling herself begin to unwind Sarah suddenly felt something... at first she thought it was the stop-start motion of the cab. But as traffic ground to a stop she realised that the odd feeling was coming from her. Something was... wriggling inside her coat. It was coming from her pocket!  
Resisting the urge to scream Sarah held very still. There it was again. Something was in her fucking coat. That bloody club probably had mice... or worse, Rats! It was coming from the large outside pocket on the left hand side. Shaking the coat out on a little onto the seat beside her Sarah cautiously poked the area. Something wriggled again. She tried to open the pocket, to let it out. The pocket obviously full of something warm and wriggling stopped moving. Nothing exited.  
Holding her breath Sarah felt all across the area. Nothing. It seemed empty now. What the hell...?  
With a gulp she carefully extended a hand and reached into the outermost edges of the concealed area. Nothing. Frowning and hoping against hope nothing awful resided therein she slowly probed further inward. Nothing. The pocket was empty. Feeling around now furiously her hand touched first an abandoned wrapper from a pack of smokes and then a silky texture... something folded. Frowning further she drew out whatever it was.  
A small silvery piece of parchment neatly tied around with a bow. There was a seal holding it all together.

Sarah’s heart dropped like a stone. She knew that seal. Anger replaced her fear. She tore the seal and ripped open the note. The neat elaborate writing took a moment to decipher in the orange street-lighting, the only light in the cab. But she already knew who it was from;

Precious

We need to talk. I’ll be waiting backstage./

Yours always

His most royal highness Jareth, First of his name, King of the Goblins, immortal enemy, etc.‘

Fury lit up in Sarah. Sobering up in a record time of about ten seconds she fumed inwardly for a moment. It was all him. All that had occurred since her leaving the theatre.  
That bastard had been there watching her. Tricking her. Playing his stupid stupid games.  
No wonder something had felt off. And he’d sent his little minions to do his dirty work as usual.  
Creep. Rat bastard fucking King of the Goblins. The fae King that had offered her everything to stay by his side. The man she’d never quite let go of.  
Damn it.

With only fury in her mind she considered if to just carry on in the taxi or to turn it around. Glancing out the window she could see she wasn’t all that far from the theatre really. Half a mile at most. She’d run it.  
Banging on the window that separated the car from the cab she pushed a twenty dollar bill at the driver for his trouble and was out and off before he could say anything.

Rat bastard was right. Why now? Why here? It had been years. She’d almost thought he was a dream, a fantasy. But a small, certain part of her had always known that he wasn’t. So what did he want?  
She walked with pace back to the theatre. Fury not letting her give way to nerves even as she thought of him. Of his self-satisfied smirks, of his sharp teeth and tousled blonde hair. Of his mismatched eyes and his lean otherworldly physique. Of his frilly shirts and surely uncomfortably tight pants... of his...

Stop!

Standing outside the theatre doors her breath ragged from her exertions, from fury and spite Sarah paused. Fuck. She’d never expected to see him again. And now here she was, knowing that he was waiting for her. Her heart jerked in her chest.  
Counting backwards from ten she calmed herself enough to continue.  
Carefully she unlocked the door to the side of the main theatre doors and entered as quietly as she could. She could smell the dust, the theatre, the polish of a thousand cleaners. A hundred years history lurked here. But something else was here now. Magick. She smell it, tasted it’s tang like magnesium, felt it’s power singing like a summer storm.

Cautiously she locked the door behind her and began her journey into the labyrinthine backstage corridors of the theatre, wondering what on Earth the rules were this time. Or even what game they were playing.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed it so far. Inspiration from the rumoured Labyrinth musical I thought what would happen if Sarah did do just that. Comments appreciated. :)


End file.
